The Fellowship of the Chibis
by Ace Hart Hunter
Summary: The world as 5 year old Kai Hiwatari experiences it with his friends. Read as they struggle through the horrors of daycare, 'kindie garden', naptime, and neon pink cootie bringers! Will contain mild shonen ai in later chapters. Please R&R for faster updat
1. And so it begins

Welcome to my first (published) Beyblade fanfic! (No it has nothing to do with Lord of the Rings…but may have some mention of it.)

This fanfic will contain: Chibi-Action, , Chibi-Adventure, Chibi-Angst, Chibi-Drama, Chibi-Fantasy, Chibi-Horror , Chibi-Mystery, Chibi-Powers, Chibi-Suspense, Chibi-Love, and of course, Chibi Humor!

As you can probably already tell this story will be about Chibified Beyblade characters and contain mild shonen ai (BECAUSE THEY ARE CHIBIS YOU PEDOPHILIC FREAKS OF NATURE!!!). If you don't like the idea of this, please go back to the other Beyblade fanfics to find one that you will enjoy.

This story will revolve mostly about the Chibified Bladebreakers, but other characters will eventually come into the story as it is written.

Please enjoy my story and review, Review, REVIEW!

FYI: All characters are in their adorable Beyblade V-force costumes, with these exceptions; Kai doesn't have the arm guards or scarf, and Rei wears a long sleeved t-shirt under the Chinese top.

The Fellowship of the Chibis

And so it begins…

A five year old boy gave the areas a thorough once-over before deciding that it's occupants scared the poop right out of him and that he wanted to go back home. He turned on his heel with that very intention, but the path was blocked by his Grandfather's legs.

"Kai my boy, you will make me proud by staying tough under torture and fighting to make it to the very top and beating all obstacles. I will be so proud when you return home a hardened soldier and ready to go to war for me!" The old man exclaimed before spinning on his heel and dashing out of the place that scared the poop out of him as well.

Kai watched nervously as his grandfather ran off into the mid-morning sun. The old man was a few coins short of a piggy bank. This was a daycare after all. There was no way he would return home a soldier, was there? Kai sighed, the old man had probably had too many of his 'special candies' again, right?

Kai stood near the doorway of the daycare feeling rather dumb, not knowing where to go or what to do. The answer was handed to him when he found a small blond boy with a star on his shirt and small blue haired boy with a backwards ball cap. They were playing tug-o-war with a toy rubber snake but they were both angry and crying over whose turn it was.

"Uh…guys?" Kai interrupted hopefully, causing the boys to stop crying immediately "Why  you don't just play something else?"

The two boys stared at Kai in awe for a few seconds—fight forgotten—before dropping the snake in earnest, the capped one opened his mouth to speak "Wow…you is smart. My name Tyson, the crybaby is Max ("Hey! Tha's not very nice!") Who are you?"

"My name Kai."

The little blond boy was bouncing excitedly all of a sudden "Are you going to be our friend now? 'Cause that would be aweshome! You can join our group!"

Now the capped boy looked excited too "yeah! That would be so cool!"

"Who's in your group?" Kai asked hesitantly, he didn't want to join anything that would get him in trouble with his grandfather…or Boris.

"Me!" Exclaimed a boy who had been overlooked earlier, he had a mop of messy red hair and thick glasses that hid his eyes "I Kenny!"

"Hi… okayz, I could join group…how old are yous?"

"I is four years old!" Tyson boasted proudly, puffing out his small chest.

"I'll be five in NINE months!" Max announced "But for now I'm four!"

"I is four too! How old are you?" Kenny asked curiously.

Kai puffed out his chest, trying to look super tough and intimidating "I'm FIVE."

"Cool…" The other three uttered in unison.

"Is there anyone else in the group?" Kai asked hopefully, wanting more friends in this strange place.

"Sorta…he's in afternoon kindie class though. So we can't play with him that often." Max explained.

"Oh…I'm in afternoon kindie garden class too…can I still be in the group?" Kai interrupted hopefully.

"Of course!" Tyson exclaimed without pausing to think "But we better find Rei so you have someone to play with when we's not here…but I gotta warn you…he's weird!"

With their new friendships established and a goal in mind, our brave and adorable kindergarten heroes set out to find the mysterious, elusive and 'weird' Rei.

Whatcha think? Sorry if anyone seems totally out of character to you ppls, but Kenny is too young to have a laptop and Kai is too young to have learned to be as cold as he normally is yet.

Please R&R!


	2. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

Welcome to my first (published) Beyblade fanfic! (No it has nothing to do with Lord of the Rings…but may have some mention of it.)

This fanfic will contain: Chibi-Action, , Chibi-Adventure, Chibi-Angst, Chibi-Drama, Chibi-Fantasy, Chibi-Horror , Chibi-Mystery, Chibi-Powers, Chibi-Suspense, Chibi-Love, and of course, Chibi Humor!

As you can probably already tell this story will be about Chibified Beyblade characters and contain mild shonen ai (BECAUSE THEY ARE CHIBIS YOU PEDOPHILIC FREAKS OF NATURE!!!). If you don't like the idea of this, please go back to the other Beyblade fanfics to find one that you will enjoy.

This story will revolve mostly about the Chibified Bladebreakers, but other characters will eventually come into the story as it is written.

Please enjoy my story and review, Review, REVIEW!

FYI: All characters are in their adorable Beyblade V-force costumes, with these exceptions; Kai doesn't have the arm guards or scarf, and Rei wears a long sleeved t-shirt under the Chinese top.

Shout outs to all of wonderful reviewers! They are the only reason I updated this story as quickly as I did! Whoo!

Andy 87:                Glad you think so! That's what I was aiming for!

Wendy14:              Sure thing! I'm always open to requests! But…sadly, it won't be completed until chappie numero trois is up…but it will definitely happen!

Yami Yousei:         Thank you very much! Well your wait is over! The 'weird' Rei shall now be introduced!

whisper*2*imaginary:         Ouch! You shouldn't poke nice authors with sticks, but I forgive you. I'll try and add in some more Max for you.

ChibiChaos:          I love your name! It definitely suits my story…perhaps I'll use it as a chapter title! Here's the next chapter!

Babs:      The cuteness has arrived! Your wait is over!

Chibi Starr:            I know that in the series Rei was the most 'sane' of the lot…..but trust me. In this story he's…….not. And be careful who you deathsnuggle! I can only revive him so many times!

The Fellowship of the Chibis

A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words 

It took quite a while to find the mysterious, elusive and 'weird' Rei.

First they checked the dress-up center on Max's suggestion. He explained that 'the scary pink blob' was occasionally able to force Rei to play house with it. They checked through the entire playhouse, the clothes box and under a tea table but could find no sign of their missing friend. Kai was not even sure what he was supposed to be looking for.

The next stop was the block area on Kenny's idea. He explained that Rei would occasionally hide there when 'the scary pink blob' was chasing him. He would sometimes build a small fort out of the really big blocks and hide inside. They searched through the entire section of the daycare, but Rei was not hiding there. Kai was still not sure who he was looking for.

Tyson suggested they check the toy area because there was a big crowd of older kids there that would leave when 'Big Kid's School' started and that was useful for hiding from 'the scary pink blob'. Tyson explained to Kai that 'the scary pink blob' was even shorter than Kenny, so wouldn't be able to find Rei in the crowd. Unfortunately, neither could our four, short, kindergarten heroes. Kai still didn't know what he was looking for.

"Li! Leave me 'lone. I fine."

"But Rei-chan you mighta scraped you knee."

"Nope."

"Lemme check Rei."

"No!"

"Rei, I just wanna make sure you ok."

"No! Not lil' pet for you be fussy over. I fine."

Tyson, Max, and Kenny grinned at one another and tugged Kai off in the direction that the voices were coming from. The found the two arguing boys in the art center. The older one had scary, freaky side-burns that made Kai think of the werewolf stories Boris liked to scare him with. The younger boy was almost as short as Kenny and much thinner than his friends, he made Kai think of porcelain dolls that he'd seen in toy shops.

Li frowned as Rei made another attempt to get away from him. He tried to grab Rei's braid (A/N: not long enough for a wrap yet, but he still has the bandana don't worry =P) but was foiled when Rei ran through his legs to join his little group of miscreant friends.

The tiny boy turned to face his tormentor with his hands on his hips as the freaky looking werewolf boy glared at his younger 'cousin.' Li stopped glaring, sighed, and wandered off muttering about injustice and disrespect.

"I win!" Rei called after him, blowing a raspberry at Li.

Rei spun back around knocking into Kai and falling on his butt.

He looked up at the new boy curiously "Uh…hi. I'm Rei. What your name?"

"I'm Kai." He replied, offering a hand to help the fragile little boy up "The group want me to be your friend too, so I has someone to play with when they at their Kindie class…okay?"

Rei stared at the bluenette thoughtfully for a long moment. Kai began to fidget under the most intense gaze he'd ever felt from another kid; its power could even rival that of Boris!

Rei finally blinked and smiled shyly at Kai "Kay…we be friends. Draw you now."

Kai looked very confused, while Kenny, Tyson and Max grinned and ran off to go and play in the block center. Rei had walked over to a small art table and was talking off a lime green drawstring backpack (A/N: I have this exact bag…they are so useful….though mine's a great deal larger than Rei's). He frowned when he noticed that Kai had not moved and was giving him a very odd look.

Rei marched over to Kai determinedly and tugged on his hand "Come sit…I draw you know."

"Why?" Kai asked nervously _'What if he really a alien who want to trap me in a piccy?'_

"Draw all friends…see?" Rei asked handing Kai a small sketchbook he'd pulled from the neon green backpack.

Kai flipped through the pages and was surprised to see that none of the pictures were stick figures; they were actually really good! The first picture was of Li who looked annoyed. The second was of a small girl with a scary smile.

"Scary pink blob." Rei muttered.

Kai continued flipping through the little book. He found pictures of Tyson, Max, Kenny, a small green haired kid, an intimidating looking red-headed boy with blue eyes, and he just managed to glimpse a blond head before Rei snatched the book back from him.

"Sit. I draw now." Rei said moving back to his backpack.

Kai sat down and watched interestedly as the tiny boy pulled a pencil and an eraser from the bag.

Rei had just begun drawing when he stopped and marched over to Kai frowning "Smile. You have to smile or piccy no good, kay?"

"Kay." Kai replied, now smiling cheerfully.

Five minutes later Kai was completely out of his mind with boredom and his cheeks felt like they were going to fall off. He'd never realized before how much effort it took to smile.

"You has very perdy eyes," Rei commented as he continued to carefully draw Kai as well as he possibly good "red is favy colour."

"Uh…thanks. Yours is perdy too." Kai replied, his cheeks turning as red as his 'perdy' eyes

"You could stop smile now." Rei informed the five year old with the cramped cheeks.

Kai sighed with relief and walked over to the black haired boy to see the picture. He was surprised when Rei snapped the little sketchbook closed and glared at him hard.

"No peeking! I's not done yet! You no see 'till I colours it in." Rei explained, putting his things back into the neon bag

Kai pouted adorably "Puh-weaze? Puh-weaze can I see it?"

"No! You see tomorrow kay?" Rei asked, pulling his backpack onto his thin shoulders.

"Fi-ine."

"You wanna come meets other friends now?" Rei asked turning shy again.

"YEAH! Let's go!" Kai exclaimed, tugging Rei off in what he hoped was the right direction.

With the strange drawing ritual completed two of our kindergarten heroes head off into the strange unknown to forge new alliances in an attempt to survive the strange place known as 'Daycare.'

Well there ya all go…Chappie Numero Deux! Hope y'all liked it!

Oh yeah! In case you were all worried I can spell, and use grammar well, but I'm trying to make them sound like 4 & 5 year olds.

Expect the next chapter fairly soon. In a few days if my motivation continues as it has been.


	3. We're a happy family

I'm sooooooooooorry! I know it's been forever since the last update… but it's harder than you think to come up with a plot suited to 5 year olds.

Thank you to all who reviewed.

I know this is short… but hopefully this will appease your appetite for chibiness

R&R

Chapter 3:

Kai gripped Rei's hand tightly as they found themselves lost in a sea of legs. They had both somehow wondered into the hustle and bustle of the daily ritual of getting ready for "big kids'" school.

A large boy with pale hair and silvery eyes bumped hard into Kai knocking him over onto Rei, causing the smaller boy to mewl in pain. Kai bristled with anger _'How dare he use me to hurt _my _Rei?!'_

"Hey!" Kai yelled to the older boy "You should watch where you goin'! You could hurt somebody!"

Rei watched the unfolding of the scene with huge, terrified eyes. The sight of Bryan terrified most of the kids here, especially Rei who Bryan seemed to really like picking on since he was so small. Rei struggled to his feet and tugged desperately on Kai's hand. The both needed to leave now!!!

"Excuse me?" Bryan asked sarcastically "What gives you the right to talk to me this way?"

"Excuse ME! But you is the one who made me fall and hurted Rei-chan!" Kai exclaimed angrily.

"Listen here you little squirt," Bryan began menacingly "I'm the big kahuna around here—"

"More like the big _buffoon-a_, right Bryan?" A taller boy with flame coloured hair asked calmly.

Now it was Bryan's turn for his eyes to widen with fear as he looked at the boy's stern face "Heh yeah. That's right…"

Before anyone could blink Bryan was gone.

"TALA!!!" Rei cried happily, running and glomping their savior.

Tala laughed as he scooped the tiny boy into his arms "Rei!"

Kai glared at Tala. He wasn't entirely sure that he liked this red-headed kid who was obviously such a good friend of the frail little Chinese boy; judging by Rei's excited squealing a moment ago.

While Kai was trying to form an opinion on the older boy, Rei was telling him exactly what had just happened with Bryan and Kai was pleased to note that his friend was greatly embellishing the details of his 'heroic act.' Rei eventually wriggled out of Tala's strong grip and ran over to where Kai was still standing very still, and glaring at the nine year old. Rei smiled at the silly expression on Kai's face and slowly managed to tug him over to where Tala was watching them both with an odd expression.

"Tala onii-san (1), this is Kai-kun." Rei introduced proudly, beaming at both boys.

His smile fell however, when he realized that the other two boys were still glaring fiercely at one another.

 "Why you no like each other?" Rei asked sadly, bottom lip starting to tremble.

Before either boy could respond the werewolf look alike returned. He appeared to be on the war path.

"You!" The werewolf look alike growled angrily at Kai, while gently scooping up his tiny little 'cousin' "You hurt Rei-chan! How dare you?!"

Kai blinked innocently at the older boy, not understanding what he was talking about. Rei was fine. He looked slightly wrinkled and a little bit squished…but he was fine, wasn't he? It wasn't his fault he fell on Rei, why was Lee mad at him?

"I didn't hurt Rei-chan!" Kai cried stubbornly "It was the big _buffoon-a!_"

Tala giggled, this little kid was pretty cool. It made sense though, Rei was the best judge of character he had ever met.

"Wei-chan!! Wei-chan!!" The small pink-haired girl behind Lee gurgled, trying to jump up at him "Wei-chan!! Whee!!"

Rei chose to snuggle closer to Lee when this happened, small face etched with fear.

"It wasn't Kai's fault Lee-kun," Rei tried to explain "He was trying to protect me."

Lee looked skeptically at his little 'cousin' "Are you sure Rei-chan?"

"Absoplutey!" Rei grinned.

"Fine then." Lee replied, setting the tiny boy down, and leaving to get ready for school. Leaving behind the scary pink blob.

Poor Rei… and Kai… and Tala for that matter… wonder how this will turn out?


End file.
